


Besos gratuitos y formas de ser adorable by Kiyoshi Teppei

by GordoTerronillo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles/oneshots de Hyuuga/Teppei. Lemmon, seguramente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> N/A:El fic no es un fic en sí (?) Solo es una forma de juntar todo lo que he escrito sobre ellos en algún lado. Rating M porque lo será en un futuro próximo, no todos tienen por qué serlo.

Teppei se había acercado, le había sujetado la cara con una de esas manos enormes que tenía y besado con una urgencia que había hecho sonrojar a más de uno.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces?! -Hyuuga se llevó una mano a los labios con cara de espanto.

El pivot se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se llevó distraídamente la mano a la cabeza.

\- Llevabas tanto tiempo mirándome que creí que querías un beso.

Giró la cara totalmente indignado y trató de buscar algún sitio medianamente decente para esconder sus mejillas incandescentes.

Definitivamente Teppei era idiota.


	2. Aburrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Afuera, detrás del cristal empañado del autobús, podía ver los campos, verdes y húmedos tras la lluvia.

Chascó la lengua y silbó una estúpida canción pegadiza de los anuncios del queso de nosédónde, tan corta que no le bastó para sacarlo de su aburrimiento. Se le habían acabado los dulces, la música y hasta las personas de alrededor; todos dormían. Todos menos Riko, tan enfrascada en su nueva estrategia que no escuchaba los intentos del gigante de entablar conversación.

Volvió a chascar la lengua y decidió ver qué es lo que hacía Hyuuga en el asiento de delante.

\- Me muero de aburrimiento, Hyuuuugaa...-arrastraba las palabras para dejar clara su condición de personamásaburridadelmundo y daba pequeños toques con un dedo en la coronilla del moreno.

\- ¿Mmmhhhprr...?- Teppei sonrió triunfal al ver, desde arriba, que el capitán abría un ojo y bostezaba. Kiyoshi.- afirmó con voz ronca, como si fuera obvio que solo pudiera ser él y solo él.- Te juro que como no me dejes reponer energía para el partido te partiré la rodilla, las dos.

Justo cuando el capitán miró hacia arriba para lanzarle una mirada que acompañara sus palabras, pasó. El pivot sonrió desde las alturas; una sonrisa enorme y adorable, solo de Teppei, se inclinó todo cuanto el respaldo del asiento le dejaba y le besó.

\- Deberías entretenerme, capitán. Sabes que juego mejor cuando no estoy aburrido- su aliento mojaba sus gafas.

Sí, lo sabía. Por eso dejó que le hiciera aquella maldita paja delante de sus compañeros durmientes y gimió contra una boca alegre y dispuesta a callarlo.

Cuando todo acabó quedaban diez minutos para llegar al polideportivo y sus amigos empezaban a moverse en los asientos.

Hyuuga podía escuchar las melodiosas carcajadas en el asiento de atrás cuando alguno de sus amigos le preguntó que qué estaba comiendo y si tenía más.

El moreno soltó un enorme bufido y trató de hundirse tanto como pudiera en el sillón.

Afuera, tras los cristales empañados del autobús, no podía ver nada. Solo el reflejo de su pelo enmarañado y unas mejillas sonrojadas.


	3. Cocina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Una taza de arroz, tres zanahorias, dos huevos, pimiento, cebolleta y sal.

Bien, se dijo, todo marchaba perfectamente. Había picado la cebolleta y batido los huevos, el arroz burbujeaba a fuego lento, necesitaba cortar las verduras y preparar los platos antes de que Teppei...

_Oh._

Las manos de Teppei eran condenadamente grandes. Sus brazos envolvieron su cintura, notó los labios sobre su nuca expuesta y la erección contra la parte baja de su espalda.

-Buenos días.

Hyuuga miraba atentamente los trozos de zanahoria que había cortado y contuvo el aliento.

Teppei miraba atentamente los trozos de zanahoria que el otro había cortado y sonrió.

-Te tiembla el pulso, Hyuuga-kun.


	4. Frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hyuuga se arrepintió de haber soltado aquel estúpido y obvio comentario tres minutos antes. Aquello de _"Mierda, qué frío"_ tan normal para cualquiera pareció activar el chip de idiotez de Teppei.

Segundos después todo el equipo pudo escuchar una cremallera bajar, o subir, una cremallera a fin de cuentas, y ver cómo una enorme figura abría los extremos de su chaqueta para abrazar y envolver por la espalda a un sorprendido moreno con gafas.

\- Los canguros mantienen a sus crías calientes así. Ahora somos como ellos, Hyuuga-kun.

Kiyoshi apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla y rió; Hyuuga no.


	5. Fucsia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Nunca, y con eso quería decir _nunca jamás de los jamases_ , habría podido decir, pensar o esperar que pasara aquello. Es decir, sabía que sus amigos, o compañeros, o _aquello_ , eran especiales; estúpidos, pero suponía que el universo tenía un límite para aguantar tanta estupidez y eso, sin duda, tenía que haber sido lo que había terminado por romper el balance del mundo.

\- ¡Carrera de tres piernas!- y el furor del equipo, el tremendo bufido de la entrenadora y el vano intento de Kuroko por huir, le dio a entender que todos sabían qué narices era aquello.

De una de las taquillas, una que el conocía y que podría jurar que nunca había visto dentro tantos calzoncillos de colores, empezaron a repartir prendas.

Alguien lo agarró de un brazo y, antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar nada tenía a Teppei encima, soltando pequeños gritos de ilusión, mientras intentaba meter sus piernas y las propias dentro de unos horrendos calzoncillos fucsias.

\- ¡¿Pero...?! - el moreno quería llorar.

El resultado era aquel: todo el equipo, antes de esto a él le gustaba pensar en ellos como "equipo profesional", estaba embutido por parejas en unos coloridos calzoncillos. Correr en aquellas condiciones era imposible, no quería ni pensar en el resultado estando él de cara al suelo y con Kiyoshi a sus espaldas.

\- Tenéis que estar bromeando, ¿cómo diablos pensáis que vamos a movernos?- casi se echa de verdad a llorar al darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, por supuesto, ha aceptado que va a correr en calzoncillos y en pareja. Teppei lo agarró de la cintura y gritó con voz atronadora:

\- ¡Preparados, listos… SEIRIIIIN!

El castaño movió las piernas antes de que él pensara en hacer nada, así que para ellos la carrera resultó bastante corta, eso sin contar los verdaderos esfuerzos del número siete por levantarlos y seguir y el enorme y amoratado chichón de su frente cuando, como había pensado, su cabeza frenó parte del impacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: desvaríe causado/basado en un fanart que adjunto para resultados más gráficos x) Link -> http://i40.tinypic.com/2zyjw37.jpg


	6. De apuntes y comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

\- Si solo has venido a por los apuntes de Historia ya puedes irte, hace un rato que los has cogido. El moreno estaba echado boca abajo sobre el futón, repasando la materia de aquel día antes de que Riko llamara para entrenar.

\- Vamos, no seas maleducado. Deberías invitarme a merendar o algo así, sacarme unos dulces y preguntarme si estoy cómodo.

\- Tsk, imbécil.

Kiyoshi ladeó la cabeza y dejó los comics que estaba hojeando solo para acercarse a gatas un poco más.

\- ¿Sabes que eso que haces es maltrato psicológico? Podría acabar ingresado en psiquiátricos por problemas de personalidad, o denunciarte. Sonrió.

Hyuuga soltó una breve carcajada y siguió con sus apuntes sin darle importancia a la nueva presión sobre la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Te ríes de mi desgracia, capitán?- apoyó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y dejó reposar su frente en la curva de su espalda.

\- Me río de tu estupidez sin límites, Kiyoshi.- Pasó la página y anotó algo en el margen. Aún no entiendo cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Teppei se abrazó a su torso y sonrió contra su camisa. Sus manos buscaron la tela de su pantalón, esquivaron los calzoncillos y besó un cachete rosado.

\- Tienes un culo muy bonito, capitán.

Lo siguiente solo fueron insultos, patadas y almohadas.


	7. Diez minutos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y demás pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

\- ¿Hyuuga? Creo que ha ido al baño, ¿no?- el otro alumno se encogió de hombros y se perdió la sonrisa de Teppei.

A los pocos minutos el capitán del Seirin intentaba chillarle a un pivot entrometido que ocupaba más espacio personal del que debiera en aquel minúsculo cubículo.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo de los acosos, Kiyoshi!

\- Sssshh- cerró la puerta tras él y lo abrazó por la cintura, sonriente. Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo te estaba buscando.

El de las gafas notó la barbilla del otro sobre su coronilla, y podría jurar que estaba mirando por encima mientras intentaba orinar en paz. Se removió incómodo y trató de empujarle con el codo.

\- Esto es vergonzoso...- su cara debía ser una antorcha. ¡No puedo hacerlo si sé que estás aquí, sal ahora mismo!

La suave carcajada del gigante vibró entre sus cabellos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hyuuga-kun?- el tono divertido no ayudó para nada, pero menos ayudó la mano que se deslizaba lentamente cadera abajo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, estáte quieto!- todo acabó ahí, con aquel manotazo.

Teppei volvió a carcajearse, lo soltó y se dio la vuelta con aquel estúpido "Bien te dejaré hacerlo tranquilo" y esperó, espalda contra espalda.

Como si necesitara su permiso. Hyuuga bufó.

\- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de salir de aquí? Deben de haber otros siete cubículos en este mismo baño, imbécil.

-No hace falta, por lo que oigo te va bastante bien. Puedo esperar.

Maldiciones y carcajadas suaves. Hyuuga terminó, tiró de la cisterna y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, todo malas caras y ceño fruncido. Y rojo como un jodido semáforo.

\- Las clases empiezan en diez minutos.

Las paredes del cuarto rieron con el gigante; su cuerpo avanzando y arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

\- Entonces tendrán que ser suficientes.

Los minutos siguientes fueron desordenados y rápidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiyoshi estaba sentado sobre la tapa del wáter, sus caderas adelantadas y la cremallera bajada. Él mismo había acabado apoyando la frente contra la puerta y trataba de controlar sus jadeos mordiendo la tela del uniforme.

Notaba las manos del mayor sujetando sus nalgas y oía sus suaves gemidos a la espalda. Teppei jadeando lento, bajo; casi inaudible, con cada embestida era la cosa más condenadamente erótica que jamás, repetía, jamás, había presenciado. Movió sus caderas para acelerar el ritmo y se sujetó con más fuerza a una inapropiada puerta sin agarres.

La sirena sonó al poco tiempo y Hyuuga estaba seguro de que lo habría agradecido en voz alta si el castaño no hubiera decidido levantarse sin previo aviso para empujarle de aquella forma descontrolada contra los tablones del baño y llevarlos al orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas.

Sintió la respiración entrecortada unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y después unos labios húmedos sobre su cuello.

\- Diez minutos, capitán.

\- Eres un puto pervertido, Kiyoshi.


End file.
